guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Haehyun Kum/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Haehyun Kum. Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "Head of the Kum family, Haehyun... Let us fight fair." * "Power is meaningless before a tuner." * "All is fair in love and war... Come with all you have!" ;Outro * "The power of tuning!" * "Devotion!" * "Maximum output!" ;Moves * Intant Kill: ** "I doubt you can stand... Right now, you have been thoroughly tuned. Remaining conscious is about all you can muster. Your senses dulles, as well. But do not fret... This is normal." ** "I have tuned your surroundings, down to its very core. Everything that governs you and your environment is now under my command... In your current state, I reckon even a child could flick you to defeat." ** "Do not resist... My tuning surpasses even the very logic of this world. No amount of physical training or mental fortitude will set you free. This match is already over..." ** "You've made me use, "it". There's no shame in what you've accomplished." ** "Tuning is perfect...It is the tuner, who makes all the difference." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Knowledge, experience, physique... Even if you are no match for your opponent in any field, that does no mean your all out attack will not surpass them while their guard is low." * Sol: "Gauge 80... 7 strings and two heads... What are you, some kind of monster?" * Ky: "12 strings and a single head... I don't understand." * May: "The soundboard is unstable. This is dangerous." * Faust: "175 strings... You have them in perfect order." * Potemkin: "Mmm, two sets of 5 strings. I'm amazed your body can withstand it." * Chipp: "A posteriori 13 strings... And it's still out of sync." * Zato: "P-Perfect tuning... Can this really be? It is as though you are completely emotionless..." * Millia: "47 strings in that tiny body...? How do you keep it all organized?" * Axl: "Like a single spiral... Yet why can I not read you?" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "3 strings, eh? I've never seen that before, but the fact that you've tuned it four semitones down... tells me that there's carnage within you." * Johnny: "A gut...? That's unexpected." * Venom: "19 strings. Well done." * Jam: "A very simple 2 string... Quality over Quantity, I see." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "You are in perfect balance... All three heads. Brilliant!" * Slayer: "A classical 4 string gut... I have no idea how you look, complete." * I-No: "6 strings... I cannot read you. Though I am sure you are an antique..." * Sin: "A straightforward 6 string, but the tuning is completely wrong. You're ignoring your diatonics, too..." * Ramlethal: "A 3-chamber wind instrument..." * Leo: "26 strings... You're much more delicate than you look." * Elphelt: "Spirit wind AND p-pink...?" * Bedman: "Passive component with no gradient... There is no tuning you." * Jack-O': "Wha...!? You're clean split in two!" * Raven: "You are so old, I cannot even assess you... And, you appear to be rusting." * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "A very traditional 36 strings. It appears you haven't been tuned in quite some time, but... perhaps that's where your energy comes from." Category:Quote list